


Day 8 -- First-ness

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"this is our last first hogsmeade weekend ever, you know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 -- First-ness

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/47833.html

"This is our last first Hogsmeade weekend ever, you know," Peter pointed out, tightening the scarf around his neck. "We should do a Prank."

"No, we shouldn't," Sirius said, surprisingly. "We should savor the first-ness. We'll have more this year to Prank." Remus had been thinking the same thing, but Sirius voicing it meant it would be done, rather than just laughed about.

"Girl," James said, but let it lie. "I need more Dungbombs. Want to come with, Peter?" The blonde boy nodded, and the pair set off for Zonko's, bundled up against the almost unseasonable chill.

"Thanks," Remus said softly, once they had gone. Sirius graced him with a dazzling smile and squeezed his hand on the sly. Then he raced off in the direction of Honeyduke's, Remus on his heels.


End file.
